


Recovery

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint help each other after Battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd in series

Bruce had been living in Stark Tower renamed Avengers Tower since Battle of New York. Shield and Tony had promised him that they would protect him if General Ross made a play for him.  
Bruce wasn't stupid, he knew Shield kept him where they can keep an eye on him. The other Avengers slowly moved into the Tower.  
After all the Avengers were living together, both Tony and Steve insisted on having Team bonding nights. Steve said they have to get to know each other. So all of them started having movie nights and having dinner together twice a week.  
The most mysterious of their band of misfits were the two master assassins. They took a while to really open up and trust the others.  
Bruce found Clint Barton to be very intriguing. He knew the archer was still suffering from the aftermath and was hiding his suffering very well. Bruce wanted to help him and show him that everyone still trusted him even though he didn't trust himself.  
One night Bruce ran into Clint in the living room. He was watching TV. There were dark circles under Clint's eyes and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
Bruce felt his heart twinge. He walked towards Clint and sat down next to him.  
Clint glanced at him and said, " Can't sleep ? "  
Bruce nodded and there was silence for some time, both men engrossed in the movie. Bruce then asked, " How are you dealing with everything ? "  
Clint sighed and contemplated on if he should answer or not. Looking at Bruce he could see that the Doctor was genuinely concerned. Clint switched the TV off. Then he turned towards Bruce and said, " I am afraid that Loki is still in there. The shrink isn't helping much and my nightmares are so bad I can't sleep for more than 2 hours."  
Bruce said, " You could try some of my special tea. It will help with the nightmares. You can also talk to me about them if you want. I have nightmares about what I did as the Other Guy frequently."  
Clint looked at Bruce and said, " That seems like a good idea. Bruce you know you aren't a monster even if others feel that way. I think Hulk is capable of some control if he is treated normally. I know you have figured out Shield has been monitoring you."  
Bruce looked surprised, " You are the first person think Hulk has some potential other than smashing."  
Clint chuckled and said, " We can discuss this with the team. I know they will agree with me after some convincing."  
Bruce smiled and said, " OK."

So after the talk that night, every night Bruce made Clint his special tea. On missions Clint manged to work well with the Hulk and ensured the Goliath was calm after the battle. Everyone initially was surprised by this new dynamic but no one questioned it. Clint seemed to make a steady recovery from what Loki did to him and Hulk seemed subdued in his destruction.   
Bruce and Clint formed a deep friendship which everyone knew would culminate into something over time, whats with Hulk's fondness and protectiveness of Clint.


End file.
